El mejor peor dia de Kariya YaoiKiriKari
by YumiFubuki
Summary: Un mal dia para Kariya, se convirtio en uno que podria decir fue el mejor de todos. -¿Kirino? ¿No es el chico que te gusta, Kariya?-soltó Midorikawa. -¿Y mi beso, Kirino-sempai? Y no se imaginaba que al dia siguiente no se podria ni sentar...


~EL MEJOR PEOR DIA DE KARIYA~  
Esa mañana, no era la mejor para Kariya. No habia podido dormir bien por un maldito mosquito, iba tan cansado que se cayo en las escaleras, y para rematar Hiroto se habia atrevido a comerse su última rebanada de pastel de fresa.  
¡Nada podia ir mejor!  
Se sento en la mesa, cúando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Midorikawa no estaba en la cocina, por lo tanto no habia desayuno.  
Hizo un esfuerzo en vano por prepararse el desayuno, y cúando miro el reloj, vio que faltaban diez minutos para la primer clase y él seguia en piyama.  
Llego con ocho minutos de retraso, por lo cual el profesor de historia lo castigo dejandolo de pie afuera junto a la puerta el resto de la clase. En la siguiente clase, se dio cuenta que en lugar de traer su trabajo de biologia habia traido su album familiar.  
Tenma en cuanto vio el album se lo arrebato de las manos y se puso a verlo junto con Shinsuke y Aoi.  
-¡Wao! ¡Kariya tu mamá es una mujer muy hermosa!- dijo mirando a una "hermosa mujer peliverde".  
-Si, y tu papá parece un modelo- decia Shinsuke-, aunque me da la impresion de haberlo visto en algúna revista o anuncio.  
-Eh... Bueno... Yo...- Masaki ya no sabia que explicacion darles sin que hicieran un escandaló.  
-¡Kirino-sempai!-gritó Tenma al oji azul que estaba en el pasillo junto a la ventana- Mire, Kariya trajó un album familiar.  
El pelirrosa se acercó y el castaño le mostro la foto que anteriormente estaban viendo.  
-¿Esa mujer es tu mamá? Es realmente hermosa- le decia a Kariya-, y tu padre parece un modelo o un sexy e importante empresario. Y tu no te ves nada mal, con esa sonrisa pareces un lindo y tierno niño-dijo con una mirada un tanto pervertida haciendo sonrojar a Kariya.  
-¡N-No digas tonterias!-exclamó avergonzado y les arrebato el pequeño libro.  
Claro que despues de eso, el profesor de biologia les regaño y se cabreo aún más cuando el peliazul le dijo que no traia el trabajo. Otro castigo.  
Despúes de dos horas más castigado, por fin llego el bendito descanso.  
-¡Me muero de hambre! Espero que Midorikawa-san me haya preparado el mejor bento en la historia cómo suele hacerlo-decia feliz sacando su cajita y abriendola y...-No... Hay bento...  
Sólo habia una pequeña nota que decia: "Lo siento mucho, no hay tiempo para prepar un bento, asi que ten un poco de dinero y compra algo. Te quiere, Hiroto."  
Puso la nota a un lado y vio una moneda pequeña.  
-¿Que? ¿Esto es una broma? ¡¿El dueño de las empresas Kira y sólo me da cinco yenes? ¡Esta en la lista de las cinco personas mas ricas e importantes en Ásia y sólo me da cinco yenes! ¡Un miserable chicle cuesta ochenta y cinco yenes!  
Totalmente deprimido, se fue a acostar en la sombra de un árbol de cerezó en el tranquilo y solitario patio trasero.  
-Ah... Me siento mal...- susurro tapandose la cara con las manos- No dormi bien y tengo mucha duele la cabeza y el estomago...  
-Si quieres te doy de mi almuerzo-le interrumpio una voz al otro lado del árbol.  
-Ki-Kirino-sempai... No te molestes, asi estoy bien-respondio sentandose.  
-Vamos, que si sigues asi te desmayaras a mitad de clase y yo no te arrastrare hasta la enfermeria-replicó el pelirrosa sentandose junto al menor- Dime, ¿Que y cúando fue lo último que comiste?  
Kariya hizó memoria intentando responder a la pregunta.  
-Fue... El desayuno...  
-¿De hoy?  
-No, de ayer.  
-¡¿De ayer? ¿Y que comiste?  
-Una rebanda de pastel de fresa y un vaso de té helado de limón.  
Kirino suspiró pesadamente y se recargo en el tronco del árbol.  
-¿No quieres tan siquiera un café o un agua?  
-Un agua esta bien.  
-Te enfermaras, mocoso-se puso de pie y fue a conseguir una botella de agua.  
Kariya se volvio a acostar y miro al cielo y las flores del árbol. Todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan perfecto, tan hermoso... Cerro sus ojos y se acomodo en el pasto esperando a que morfeo llegara.  
-¡Kariya-sempai!  
Abrió los ojos y se sento asustado cúando vio lo que menos queria frente a su rostro. A Tenma y a Shinsuke.  
-¿Verdad que a Kirino-sempai le gusta Shindo-sempai?-pregunto intrigado.  
-Yo...  
-¡Yo los vi besándose en el pasillo!-replicó Shinsuke.  
-¿B-Besándose?-murmuro Kariya.  
-¡Si y además...! ¿Kariya-sempai? Estas muy pálido, ¿Estas bien?  
-Yo...- y Kariya azotó cómo res en el suelo.  
-¿E-Esta m-muerto?  
-Lo mataste, Tenma-le recriminó.  
-¡No es cierto!  
-¿Entonces por que no se mueve? Esta muerto, acepta que lo mataste.  
-Yo... ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Kariya esta muerto! ¡Maté a Kariya!- Tenma salió corriendo por toda la escuela gritando que Kariya habia "muerto".

-Muchas gracias Aoi-decia Kirino tomando la botella de agua.  
-¡Kariya esta muerto! ¡Maté a Kariya!-se escuchaba a Tenma gritar por el pasillo.  
Kirino salio corriendo hacia el patio trasero, dónde habia un enorme grupo de estudiantes alrededor de un árbol.  
-¿Estara muerto?-preguntaba una niña de primero.  
-Tal vez sólo se desmayo... O tal vez si se murio- le respondio un chico a su lado.  
El pelirrosa, preocupado se abrio paso entre la multitud y se arrodillo junto al peli azul.  
-Él esta vivo, sólo se desmayo-les informo Kirino y tomo en brazos al menor para llevarlo a la enfermeria.  
Llego y encontro la enfermeria vacia asi que acosto a Kariya en una camilla y se sento junto a él.  
-K-Kirino-sempai-susurro el peliazul abriendo los ojos. Miro a su alrededor, recordando.  
-¡¿D-Dónde esta Tenma? ¡¿Se b-besáron? ¡Yo le amo!-gritó intentando levantarse.  
-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto Kirino riendo y volviendo a recostar al menor.  
-Y-Yo... ¡De n-nada!-Kariya giró su sonrojado rostro para que no le viera.  
Salieron de la enfermeria poco despues y el resto de las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

Kariya de los vestidores del club y se dirigia a la cancha, cuando escucho a alguien gritando su nombre y corriendo hacia él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, esa persona ya lo estaba alzando en el aire y casi ahorcandolo en un abrazo.  
-¿Estas bien Masaki? ¡Me llamó la enfermera y me dijo que te habias desmayado y...!  
-¡Ryuu! ¿Que te dije sobre ahorcar a Masaki?- le reprendio Hiroto.  
-¡Lo siento!-dijo el peliverde soltando al pequeño, el cual estaba siendo ayudado por Kirino y Tenma a ponerse de pie después de tal actó de brutalidad por parte del peliverde.  
-¿Ella es tu mamá? Se ve mucho mas bonita en persona-decia Tenma impresionado.  
Midorikawa abrió más los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó.  
-¿Por que todos piensan que soy mujer? ¡Soy hombre!-se quejó volteando avergonzado su sonrojado rostro.  
-¡¿E-Es h-hombre?-gritaron los acompañantes de Kariya.  
Shindou se acerco para ver a que se debia el gritó.  
-Ah, hola Midorikawa-san, Hiroto-san-saludó el castaño.  
-¿Los conoces?-le pregunto Kirino. El castaño asintió.  
-Ellos son los tutores o padres de Kariya-explicó.  
-Un segundo... Ryuuji Midorikawa, fue de Inazuma Japan y Hiroto Kira es uno de los más ricos de Ásia al ser ex jugador de Inazuma Japan y dueño de las empresas Kira... ¡¿Kariya por que no nos dijiste que tenias a estas dos grandisímas y fantasticas personas cómo padres?- le gritó Tenma.  
-No le tome importancia-respondio el peliazul.  
-Tenma, ya dejalo- pidio el pelirrosa.  
-Muchas gracias Kirino- agradecio Kariya.  
-¿Kirino? ¿No es el chico que te gusta, Kariya?- Midorikawa soltó de repente, haciendo que Kariya se pusiera totalmente rojo.  
-¡Ryuuji Midorikawa!- gritó Hiroto dandole a entender a su pareja que haber dicho eso fue la peor estúpides que se le hubiera occurrido decir.  
-Yo...  
-¡Kariya!-le llamó Minamisawa acercandose- ¿Ellos son tus padres? No te pareces a ellos... ¡Pareces adoptado! ¿Seguro que eres su hijo y no que te recogieron de por ahi?-termino con una pequeña risa.  
Esas palabras, a pesar de ser una simple broma le habian dolidó desde el fondo se su ser. Sabia que esa era su dura realidad a la cúal no queria enfrentar. No pudo évitar que las lagrimás se deslisaran por sus mejillas.  
-¿Kariya?- escucho a Kirino llamarle y hecho a correr llorando.  
Se sentia más triste que nunca, ya que sabia que era un niño que nadie queria y por eso lo habian abandonado.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Kirino furiosó dandole una bofetada a Minamisawa-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? ¡Tu no sabes nada sobre él!  
Midorikawa suspiro tristemente y miro al pelimorado.  
-Kariya no es nuestro hijo, él fue maltratado y abandonado por sus padres, y por cosas del destino termino en el Sun Garden, el lugar dónde Hiroto y yo crecimos. Masaki era el único que siempre estaba sólo, ya que no confiaba en nadie. Nosotros conocemos esa sensacion y el sufrimiénto por el que se pasa, asi que decidimos adoptarlo...  
Kirino se tranquilizó al esuchar toda la historia, y se dio cuenta de que Kariya habia sufrído mucho desde pequeño. Comenzó a buscar al peliazul por todos los lugares que se le occúrrian, hasta que recordo el árbol de cerezó en el patio trasero.  
Y ahi estaba. Con la cabeza entre las rodillas, llorando y abrazandose a si mismo. El pelirrosa si que se sintió mal, núnca lo habia visto en ese estado tan triste. Se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello mientras lo envolvia en un abrazo.  
El menor se sorprendio y se acurrucó en Kirino para seguir llorando.  
-Te quiero mucho Kariya...-solto el pelirrosa inesperadamente.  
El otro tan sólo le abrazó y sollozó más fuerte.  
Se quedaron así un par de horas, hasta que Kariya dejó de llorar y se quedo dormido. Kirino lo cargó en brazós y se dirigió hacia el campo ya vació. Vio a dos personas en una banca besándose apasionadamente, por lo cúal se iba a alejár cúando escucho:  
-No toques ahí... Hiroto...  
Tragó saliva y se acercó a la cariñosa pareja y tosió un poco fuerte para hacer notar su presencia.  
Midorikawa se sonrojó volentamente y se paro rapidamente acomodandose la ropa y el cabello. Hiroto sólo abrochó su camisa y se rió un poco por la acción de Midorikawa.  
-¿Cómo esta Masaki?  
-Se quedo dormido mientras lloraba-respondió al peliverde.  
Hiroto tomó al niño en brazos y lo cargó cómo si de un bebé se tratara. Kariya se acurrucó y murmuro:  
-Kirino-sempai... Hiroto-san es un pervertido... Midorikawa-san parece mi mamá...  
-¿Asi que soy un pervertido?-dijo Hiroto entre risas mientras Kirino se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
-¡Soy un hombre!-se quejó Midorikawa, haciendo reír más a Hiroto.  
-¿Por que no nos acompañas?  
Kirino lo pensó un poco y terminó por aceptar. No queria admitirlo pero, queria pasar más tiempo con Kariya. Se sentarón en el asiento trasero y a falta de espacio, Kariya acabo en el regazo de Kirino.  
De pronto Kariya se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrosa y sollozó un poco. Este lo iba a apartar pero escuchó que lo llamaba.  
-Kirino-le llamó aún dormido-, ¡te amo!  
El pelirrosa lo miró de pies a cabeza. Se veia tan lindo, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, tan violable... Que estuvo a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal masivo. Verlo de esa manera, lo estaba poniendo...  
Midorikawa lo observaba disimuladamente desde el espejo. Sonrio cómo depravado y miro a Hiroto.  
-Yo gane-le dijo triunfadoramente-. Yo tendre esa charla con él.  
Al llegar, Ranmaru se quedo con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. ¡Era enorme la casa! Parecia ser tres veces más grande que su escuela. Aunque era de esperarse de Hiroto y Midorikawa.  
Kirino intento pasar a Kariya a los brazos de Hiroto, pero este se resistía a soltarle.  
-Vamos Masaki, sueltalo-le pidio Hiroto.  
-¡No! ¡No quiero que se vaya!-chilló cómo niño pequeño aún medio dormido-¡Nunca lo soltaré!  
-Lo siento mucho, Kariya tiende comportarse cómo niño chiquito cuando tiene sueño o cuando esta dormido-se disculpó Midorikawa.  
-No importa, yo lo llevare a su cama.  
Le indicaron en dónde era la habitación del menor y se encamino hacia ella. Era enorme la habitación.  
Dejó suavemente a Kariya en la grande y suave cama.  
-¿Y mi beso de despedida?-le dijo el peliazul más despierto.  
Kirino sonrio y se inclinó hacia él hasta juntar sus labios. Un dulce, tierno y torpe beso de despedida.  
-Pasaré por ti mañana- le dijo Kirino y se encamino a la puerta-Te amo Masaki-le dijo antes de salir.  
Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de Hiroto y Midorikawa. Después de todo no fue un dia aburrido cómo cualquier otro.

Kariya se levanto un par de horas después de que Ranmaru se fuera y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua fría.  
-Masaki-le llamó Midorikawa apareciendo de no sé dónde-. Ven hijo, quiero hablar contigo.  
Kariya se acercó a él totalmente confundido. ¿De que querria hablarle? ¡No había hecho nada malo!  
Midorikawa lo miro seriamente y lo tomo de los hombros.  
-Escucha Masaki, eh visto a Kirino y se nota a lenguas que es un total sadicó pervertido, asi que si necesitas hablar de cosas de ukes, aqui estoy yo. Puedo darte unos super consejos para que puedas sentarte o al menos moverte al dia siguiente.  
Kariya escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y miró a Ryuuji cómo si de un bicho mutante se tratara.  
-¡¿De que demonios hablas? ¡¿Estas completamente loco? ¡Eres un depravado! ¡Pervertido! ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Y menos contigo! Mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero traumarme con lo que me digas...  
Se fue a dormir, despues de todo mañana pasaria Kirino por él y queria darle toda su atención. Lo que no sabia, era que iba a necesitar de los consejos de Midorikawa... Al final del dia no se podia ni sentar. Fue tan sado.

~•~•~•~•~•~  
Hola~!  
Antes que nada, pedire perdón por las faltas ortográficas, ya que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien. Les doy las gracias por llegar hasta aqui y espero que les gustara.  
¿Comentario? ¿Tomatazo? ¿Helado? ¿Critica constructiva? ¿Consejo?  
Todo es bienvenido!


End file.
